Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid storage device that includes different types of storage media and associated systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hybrid storage device in which blocks of data are stored in the different types of storage media based on an environmental state of the hybrid drive.
Related Art
While hard-disk drives (HDDs) are capable of storing large amounts of data at a low cost per byte, they can be sensitive to environmental conditions. In particular, operation of modern HDDs involves accurately maintaining the vertical and horizontal positions of read and write transducers within a few nanometers of a disk that is spinning at a rotational velocity in excess of 10,000 rpm. In addition, as the aerial density in HDDs increases, the current density in the read transducers increases, and the magnetic volume associated with a bit stored on the disk decreases. These design changes increase the sensitivity of HDDs to potential effects associated with ambient temperature and the thermal energy dissipated by HDDs, including: thermal runaway, electro-migration and superparamagnetism.
As a consequence, HDDs are increasingly sensitive to environmental conditions, such as changes in temperature, vibration and acceleration, which can disrupt operation of an HDD, and can result in HDD failure and/or loss of data. In turn, these limitations can adversely impact the performance of systems (such as computer systems) that include HDDs, and can necessitate additional data and storage-device redundancy that can increase the complexity and cost of these systems.
Hence, what is needed are a storage device, as well as a system that includes the storage device, which overcome the problems listed above.